Un Noël désenchanté
by hisope gulbert
Summary: Où l’on apprend pourquoi Neville aborde toujours Noël avec la plus grande défiance.


**Un Noël désenchanté**

**Auteur** : Hisope

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Résumé** : Où l'on apprend pourquoi Neville aborde toujours Noël avec la plus grande défiance.

**Statut** : Complet.

* * *

Pour Neville, la magie de Noël se dissipa le 24 décembre 1990.

-

Malgré les moqueries des autres enfants, Neville avait cru très tard au Vieux Barbu. Jusqu'au Noël de ses dix ans.

Il avait fait semblant de s'endormir et puis il s'était relevé en cachette pour remplir le verre de cherry que sa grand-mère avait sans vergogne siroté plus tôt dans la soirée. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait boire le Barbu si le verre était vide, hein ? Et s'il se fâchait ? S'il décidait qu'après tout, puisque Neville n'avait pas daigné lui laisser de quoi se revigorer, c'était qu'au fond, le petit n'était pas si gentil que ça ? Et qu'il ne méritait pas ses cadeaux … Neville adorait les cadeaux qui s'amoncelaient sous le sapin, magnifiques et brillants, le matin suivant le passage nocturne du Vieux Barbu.

Pris de panique devant la perspective de perdre à jamais les faveurs du Vénérable, Neville fit couler quelques goûtes de cherry à côté du réceptacle en cristal. Décidément, cela allait de mal en pis ! Que dirait Grand-mère en découvrant son beau napperon en dentelle aussi méchamment taché ?

Neville sursauta, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Un raclement inattendu venait de retentir tout près. La carafe se brisa au sol. Et tandis que le cherry s'infiltrait tranquillement entre les fils de l'inestimable tapis, Neville se réfugia derrière la première cachette qui s'offrit à lui : le sapin qu'il avait si joyeusement décoré quelques jours plus tôt.

La respiration courte, Neville fixait le feu qui mourrait lentement dans la cheminée. Quelqu'un était en train de descendre par le conduit ! Les grattements se rapprochaient ! Par Merlin, ce ne pouvait être que le Vieux Barbu ! Tremblant d'impatience, Neville dérangea quelques branches et fit malencontreusement tinter les petites clochettes dorées qui pendaient aux fières branches du conifère. Il tendit une main pour arrêter leur résonance, mais qu'est-ce que…

Un pied. Deux pieds. Un long manteau rouge. Des gants. Un sac de jute. Un bonnet. C'était lui ! Enfin, Neville allait se voir octroyer le rare privilège de rencontrer le Barbu ! L'intrus se retourna, dévoilant ainsi son visage.

La gorge de Neville laissa s'échapper un cri tel qu'il n'en avait jamais poussé de toute sa vie. Car la vue qui se dévoilait à lui était tout bonnement effroyable. Ce qu'il avait osé prendre pour le Vieux Barbu n'était rien d'autre qu'un cadavre en putréfaction, une peau en décomposition sur un squelette jauni, le tout indécemment revêtu du costume du Vénérable. Un squelette qui claquait de la mâchoire. Et tendait ses horribles phalanges gantées de direction Neville !

« Nooon ! Au secours ! Grand-mère !! »

Si la peur peut pétrifier les plus braves, il est communément reconnu qu'elle sait aussi donner des ailes. Neville jaillit de sa cachette en renversant le sapin, qui bascula et tomba sur la bibliothèque dans un atroce bruissement de branches pliées et de boules cassées. S'en suivi une course poursuite destructrice à travers le rez-de-chaussée de la propriété. Neville s'époumonait et brisait objet sur objet, poursuivi par un squelette de Noël aux gestes clairement menaçants.

Augusta apparut soudain en haut de l'escalier, enroulée dans sa robe de chambre verte, bigoudis défaits. Elle posa un regard de général sur le champ de bataille qui avait été quelques heures auparavant un intérieur respectable, bien comme il se doit. Neville passa et repassa, collé de près par son assaillant. Bigre, malgré son embonpoint, le garçon savait courir quand il le fallait. Augusta s'autorisa un hochement de tête appréciateur. C'était déjà ça. Ce ne fût que lorsque son bien-aimé vase de Chine rejoignit au sol les innombrables victimes de la soirée que la matriarche Longbottom se décida à intervenir.

« Algie !! Ça suffit ! Montre-toi triple idiot ! »

Un vieil homme apparut soudain en bas de l'escalier, l'œil brillant et la bouche boudeuse.

« Quand les clochettes se sont mises à tinter, j'ai vraiment cru que cela allait marcher cette fois Augusta !

- Ne penses-tu donc qu'à ça ! Tu ne fais qu'aggraver les choses en terrorisant l'enfant de la sorte.

- Mais l'heure est grave ! Six mois ! Il ne reste que six mois avant les onze ans de Neville, et le bougre n'a manifesté qu'une unique fois une petite once de magie. Presque un Cracmol, Augusta, je te le dis, un Cracmol !

- Bah ! Balivernes ! Tu vas me ranger tout ça, je ne veux pas voir la moindre particule de boule de Noël brisée demain matin, c'est bien compris ? »

Algie soupira de défaite.

« D'ailleurs, d'où le sors-tu ce squelette puant ?

- Oh, c'est le vieux Brutus. »

Augusta faillit manquer une marche. Elle avait dû mal comprendre.

« Celui qui habitait au coin de la rue et qui est décédé cet automne ? Tu veux dire que tu l'as déterré ?!

- Ben oui, comment voulais-tu que je trouve un cadavre en décomposition. J'ai tout de suite pensé à lui, il était si farceur de son vivant. Je suis sûr que ça lui aurait plu, que sa dépouille puisse jouer un dernier tour à sa façon, même après sa mort. »

Le sorcier alla rejoindre son pantin.

« Brutus mon vieux, t'inquiète. C'est pas ta faute, t'a fait tout ce que t'as pu. Je vais te remettre dans ton cercueil. On tentera à nouveau notre chance à Pâques. »

Augusta secoua la tête en regardant Algie comploter avec la dépouille de leur voisin. C'était bien parce que deux membres de sa famille résidaient déjà dans l'aile psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste, sinon elle aurait depuis longtemps confié Algie aux médicomages. Le pauvre garçon n'avait plus toute sa tête. Il arrivait parfois à Augusta de se demander si… Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à savoir. Si Algie avait rejoint Alice et Frank après l'arrivée des renforts. Ou s'il avait été présent bien avant l'intervention des aurors. Si lui aussi avait eu droit au sortilège favori de Bellatrix. En ce jour maudit.

« Allez mon petit bonhomme, viens, il faut aller te reposer à présent. »

Neville rampa pour s'extraire de la table basse sous laquelle il s'était faufilé. Il grimpa à la hâte les escaliers sans un regard pour son oncle ni pour sa grand-mère. Ils pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, Neville le savait : il était un sorcier. Ils l'avaient tous vu, deux ans plus tôt lorsque le grand-oncle Algie l'avait _malencontreusement_ jeté par une fenêtre. Pour voir ce qui se passerait. Un accident, soi-disant.

Neville irait à Poudlard.

En attendant, Noël était irrémédiablement gâché. Pour cette année. Et pour toujours peut-être.

° Fin °


End file.
